Hormone Formula
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: Dexter invent a new formula that would make girls fall for him, whathe dint expect is that he would attract someone he dint expect. (ONE SHOT)
1. Chapter 1 Dexter mom

It was a nice day, the flowers were blooming, birds are singing and kids were laughing in a perfect sun day, But someone was Lock in his Laboratory almost all the time.

Dexter- That's it if my calculations are right this formula of feromoniuns and hormones will be the perfect and I will make the girls affection grow for me I need just this little quimic compost.

Dee dee- HEY DEXTER.

Dexter- AHH *drop more then was supposed to* Dee Dee look what you done.

Dee Dee- doesn't be such an angry face hihihi today is great and you should get out and play.

Dexter- Yeah right, go first and I will go….eventually.

Dee dee goes jumping happily leaving angry Dexter.

Dexter- stupid girl, I hope this still works *sprinkle the perfume in his neck* now let's see the test begin, I going to ask Mom to make Cake for Dinner and she will do it because her affection is bigger now that her mother duties.

Dexter Get out of his laboratory and getting out of your room going straight to the kitchen he sees her Mother Doing the dishes as always.

Dexter- Now let the test begin, hey mom.

Dexter mom- hmm? Oh hey Sweetie do you want something?

Dexter- I was thinking you could make Cake today for Dinner.

Dexter mom- now Dexter you know is not healing… *smells something* Hmmm smells nice… well of course I will Dexter you can have it.

Dexter- Sweet.

Dexter mom- before…I have you.

Dexter- say what now?

Dexter mom- we never get to much time together right? I feel like I need to know you more *brush his hair*

Dexter- Hmmm *sweats* you know me a lot Mom.

Dexter mom- ohh son I feel so lonely when you are in school and your father in his job, when I am alone in the house cleaning.

Dexter- huh, that sucks?

Dexter mom- would you be a little time with me?

Dexter- Sure Mom what you need?

Dexter mom- I need you Dexter, I need you now *start to lick her lips*

Dexter- Mom what are you.

Dexter get kisses by surprise by her mom, she gives him a ravage kiss before he breaks it up blushing like a tomato.

Dexter- Wha…WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Dexter mom- is Mommy love and affection Dexter.

Dexter- affection? (oh no the formula might have some side effects its making her act weird)

Dexter mom- I got to say Dexter, you may be a tiny kid but that tent in your pants is big.

Dexter- WHAT?

Dexter sees one of the side effects of the feromonium hormone formula making his dick adult big size.

Dexter mom- that looks hurtful, let me help *strips his pants*

Dexter- AHNN oh god, I feel like my male member is hard as a rock, why is this happening?

Dexter mom- don't worry son mommy will teach now how things work in adult ways.

Dexter- wait why are you open your mouth.

In that Moment when Dexter was with his member erect and with her mom acting like that going to do something weird he start to see her with other eyes he start to see how sexy she was, her busty boobs and her huge ass all that ready to burst in his head.

Dexter- mom- don't worry I still got it.

The red hair Milf Start to put her son dick In her mouth Making him Moan by the sweet feeling of his mom Mouth in his dick, she start to make movements up and down sucking and licking.

Dexter- OH MY GOD, is even scientifically possible to experience this much pleasure? Ohh…I think something is going to come out ahnn ahnn AHMMMMMMMMMM.

Dexter cum a blast of cum in his mom mouth filling her mouth and dropping in the floor.

Dexter mom- Hmmm young sperm is so thick.

Dexter –Ohhh god what happened?

Dexter mom- that was a blowjob sweetie and you just cum by how good it feels.

Dexter- that…really felt real good mom.

Dexter mom- I can make you feel even better.

Dexter mom start to strip her pants showing her big busty milf tits and her huge bouncing ass letting only her gloves and part of her green pants as she shows her ass.

Dexter- wow *get hard again* amazing, this view makes my member so hard again.

Dexter mom- *push him in the floor* and is going to be even better.

Dexter mom put her hands in the wall and showing her huge curvy ass letting Dexter feel so tiny compared to her as she shoves her amazing booty in his face.

Dexter- MHHHMHM.

Dexter mom- *Rubs her ass in his face* Hmm that's the spot, now keep licking mommy pussy and my fat ass will like it.

Dexter- (I feel like her ass is eating me)

Dexter mom- I gonna ahnnnnnn *cum*

Dexter could only feel his mother Fluids rolling in his face.

Dexter- Ughhh.

Dexter mom- now how about you wait until I make your cake?

Dexter- bwuuw.

After Dexter was put it in the living room his mom was in the kitchen making the cake he ask letting him thinking.

Dexter- My god I can't believe I experience all this, the formula dint only make her affection to me bigger, it made her hormones grow she is excited her mind is not in the right place, I wonder how much the effects will last.

Dexter mom- Come on in its ready.

Dexter- only one way to find out.

Dexter Open the door to the kitchen and sees the view of his mother with his cake but wearing only her apron.

Dexter- wow.

Dexter mom- here is a little dessert for you now take your pants out again and let me have mine.

Dexter- yes….mam *sweats*

Dexter Mom take off her apron letting her full naked body speak for herself, then she take the little cake and smash it in her jugs.

Dexter mom- now come over here and suck them babe.

Dexter- ohhh boy.

Dexter mom- if you are not coming I am going to hold you like a baby.

Dexter mom takes him with her hands and put her jugs in his mouth so he could suck them at the same time she use one of her hands to masturbate him.

Dexter- Hmmm boobs taste so good.

Dexter mom- Your dick is so slimed Dexter.

Dexter- mom I think I almost there.

Dexter mom- wait sweetie I want you inside me lets have sex.

Dexter- Sex?

Dexter mom- let me show you.

Dexter mom put his son in the floor, she sit down in the floor lift her ass up showing it to him.

Dexter mom- now put your dick inside Mom pussy and humps it good.

Dexter- ohhh ok I think I got it.

Dexter get next to the ass that more looks like a mountain but he keeps going and sticks his tool inside her pussy letting a loud moaning for both of them.

Dexter- Ohhh Ohhhhh oh my god this is amazing you are so tight there and wet me feel like your ass is wrapping me around.

Dexter mom- NHGG I can do that.

Dexter mom get up with Dexter dick still stuck in her pussy she then sits with her huge ass with his dick,now she was in command and start to hump and bounce her ass up and down.

Dexter- OHHHH this huge ass is jiggling is so magnificent.

Dexter mom- AHNNN Dexter Fill my womb babe.

Dexter- THIS IS TOO MUCH ASS AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Dexter cum his best load making his mother ass tremble as the cum comes in all directions.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dexter Room

Dexter- *block of notes* so after a good Sex as I see the subject will come back to normal as I have some side effects as penis grow and the my mom horn level grows too, I can say that this formula was a success open me to new experiences *close block of notes* time to take a bath.

Dexter get out of his room and Go to the Bathroom when he opens the door he sees his mother huge ass in the bathroom using a tiny small pink bikini.

Dexter mom- Hi Dexter really to start the day?

Dexter- *nosebleed* good that I still have more perfume


	2. Chapter 2 WTF?

I have no idea why this one shot has so many favs and followers XD i mean is just a one shot from the time i was just starting as you can see the...many mistakes and all the Excessive use of Dexter name. Just like the Incredibles one shot, this got way more attention then i thought.

thank you :D


End file.
